King Nigga
Reginald Titus Johnson, the King Nigga, sometimes known as "The Golden Nigga" and "The Philly Hounddog", or simply "teh King of all us niggas", is the current King and Leader of the Nigga Underground clan empire, which maintains jurisdiction over every official black gang in the United States. He is extremely skilled in gang warfare and has gained a high respected reputation among gangs for his achievements in the thug community. He has been in high power status since 1981. A very calm, intelligent and strategic master of gang warfare and economics, King Nigga truly fits the bill for leading his 'nigga' people. He says that his true dream is to one day raise enough money from stealing from the white man, to have all his 'brothers and sisters' return to the homeland Africa on huge boats in a huge migration and revolution movement. As of 2015, he continues to lead and work his way towards that goal. Biography Born in the sleezy low-end slums of east Philly in the late 1940s, stricken by poverty and discrimination, Reginald Johnson didn't have a good childhood. His dad was a thug who got shot when he was 5 and his mom was a prostitute hooker who left his dad after his birth and never saw her son again. Called Titus, he grew up and raised himself in the substandardized insult that was 1950s Philadelphia. Titus joined a gang as a kd and did some petty theft to money to survive on, but got arrested and discriminated against by the white law. This is when Titus grew to dislike the white man and his way. After getting out, he formed his own east Philly crime gang that had ties with the black mafia out of New York. Titus got arrested several times as a teenager on counts of robbery (which later became armed robbery) and gang violence. He believed blacks shouldn't be fair to the white man since they aren't to them. When he was 17, his gangleader told him to 'launch an assault' and rob an old white woman, who had been kind to him as a kid. He refused, followed by gang retaliation, and was chased away before being caught and beaten in an abandon schoolhouse. Though he retained his hate for the white man, he began to alleviate his violence and become more civil, seeing as it got better results in the long run. He always upheld his tenet that 'niggas' should be honest in court and try to remain civil, and to only attack if attacked. He joined another gang and became the locator, and quickly snifed out all the locations and jackpots. This earned him the nickname 'Philly Hounddog'. At the age of 21, Titus migrated from the shit slums of Philly to New York where he got in contact with the mafia interests and gained a position as bookkeeper for all the money brought in. Quickly becoming bored, he returned to the streets where he was a gangster. He held a straight 3-year no-arrest record, until he was betrayed by his fellow gang members and imprisoned on counts of armed robbery and perjury. In jail, Titus began using LSD and hard drugs. Following a successful prison escape conspiracy with a black prison guard who had ties in 1973, Titus was drafted into Vietnam where he became a sniper and learned guerrilla warfare. When the war ended, Titus migrated to Detroit and St. Louis where he was trained in gang warfare and became a master under LeRoy Freeman, an old respected man-turned-gangster who was on the same bus Rosa Parks refused to move on. Titus returned to the hard-drug gang lifestyle and made a name for himself in the late 70s with his expert rogue strategy and heist techniques. He was also a master of hit-and-run. On 12 July 1979, Titus got shot by a violent white man at an anti-Disco riot in Chicago for playing "The Hustle" by Van McCoy in his car (he liked disco). The fight turned violent and Titus shot back and killed the man and ran off. That day was the official "day that disco died", Disco Demolition Night. In 1981, Titus officially became the King and leader of the Nigga gang empire, having the highest respect and honor for his efforts and skills. In 1984, King Nigga led a huge successful assault heist on the Kentucky Gold Mines and left with approximately 130 million dollars in gold bars, a significant achievement. He also opened up mafia interests in Louisville and St. Louis, which gained an annual stoke of over 100 million dollars for the empire. He made his throne out of the gold bars he collected. The rest of the 80s were spent in the empire's heyday and prime, with the clan and gangsters being feared more than ever. It also saw the most police officers and law officers with secret ties, which meant more prison escapes and getting off with no charges. By the 1990s, King Nigga was among the top most wanted criminals in the US. The empire began calming down as the secret officers, over time, were figured out and arrested and charged. The empire lost most of its power by 2000 due to an economic stuble. However, within 5 years, the empire began regaining its power and King Nigga's legacy was proven. Category:July 20 2015